ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BritishCynic
Something i don't get * Why would you come all the way over here just to undo the edits of Airbalde86? Also, what's with the uh...mockery of my username. Airblade86 (Talk) 02:00, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :* I don't want you to worry too much about this but...why does the Individual 11 impersonate me (e.g. Airbalde86, Airblade 81) so much? I'm not that important am I? I've been kicked off your wikia for sometime and this is about the only wikia that I'm sort of important at. Why me? Airblade86 (Talk) 00:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hello There * I have returned from a hiatus from the YuGiOh Card Maker Wikia and I noticed your message left about a month ago on the Community Portal (You guys have some big problems) and I agree with you a LOT. I would like to go over the problems with you if you are okay with that: * Problem #1: Individual Maintenance: I'm a little confused by this one. * Problem #2: Lack of maintenance for Infrastructure: I'm not sure if we have anyone that could do that, but as you said, we could learn those. * Problem #3: Lack of continuity: I agree with you on this one. I don't know what we could really do about it, though. * Problem #4: Purpose?: Indeed... we have a purpose Wikia, but it's not really being supported and is just being a repository.. Also, I'm a big fan of your work and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. Keep up the good work! (: » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 00:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) *Oh, that makes much more sense in my juvenile eyes. Thanks. Now I could make replies that make sense. ** Individual Maintenance. I agree with that a lot. Should that include booster pack articles and other articles relating to the cards, or just the cards themselves? ** Lack of maintenance for Infrastructure. Hm. That's a big problem we have. I'm going to have to discuss this with Chaos_josh. ** Lack of continuity. That makes a lot of sense. No other comment. ** Purpose. Huh... That is our current purpose, huh? Thank you very much for taking the time for replying. We really have to take initiative soon and work on these problems. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 18:33, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Attribute I was wondering if it would be possible to change the Card Template (if it causes the following) so that instead of Dark, is appears as DARK (Like the YGOW), but still accepts "Dark" in the card table? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:24, 19 November 2008 (UTC) * Thanks, and one last question, what should be redirected to the YGOW from here OR should we make our own pages for here? (For example, should DARK redirct or should we make our own DARK page). Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Articles I would actually implore you to make your own articles. Your community could do with a project of it's own on that scale.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:09, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * Okay thanks. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Editing CardTable2 Excuse me why did you take off the creator section from my CardTable2 template? There is a reason why it is there. Davis Yuy (My Talk Page) 19:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) * Oh im sorry im not as fluent as you are to the legal ins and outs of the wikia as you are. The fact i put "my" in there was to emphasize the fact i put it up and have been editing it to look nice. Yes he may have said to get rid of it, but until then it seems rather unneeded to remove it in my eyes. As for your words was it, "portfolio whoring", that was never my intention nor is it called for to use such language. Having the creator section I felt it would be easy access to compliment or constructively critisize a person's card. Just like any time a person posts on the talk pages it is requested for us users to post our name. Davis Yuy 01:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) * Like i said above, easy access and to emphasize that I put it up. Even if its a community, credit should be given where credit is earned. Like what you have done for yugioh and ycm. Youve done quite alot for the wikia, and you should be credited for it. Davis Yuy 01:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) * Im getting a lil tired with the attitude i feel from everyone involving the issue of the CardTable2. And while what you said is valid, all i wanted was something easier than clickin history and such. As for credit and community in any normal wikia, ya its for the community. But here, where every card is made by someone. I think we deserve credit for cards we created, even if were sharing them. Its like subbed episodes of anime on youtube. You give credit to the person who did the job, even if its for the community. You dont take say, an episode of Naruto subbed by Datebayo and say "this is my sub of the episode". It is a bit different for this community as opposed to most others. Templates and such i can understand not asking for credit, but a card or card set that you created you deserve credit for it. Davis Yuy 02:08, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Community Portal and improvements First thing I'd like to ask, is can you move your notes on the Community Portal to the talk page? I've tried figuring out some way to do so myself while maintaining credit to you, but I see no suitable way with my current level of wiki-knowledge. You make some valid points, and rather precisely define the lowlights of this wiki. But your wording is not necessarily the kindest, and it's discussion provoking points seem to better belong in its talk page. In doing so, I shall follow up by addressing the matters with more general statements on the portal to hopefully influence thinking and lead people to the talk page. Or you could do so yourself if you have an idea on a starting point. Really "we" can do so, but first thing is a maintained-removal of the current text. My presence around this particular wiki is still very new, and among other wikis my contributions and wiki-knowledge has been rather low. But this wiki can be a great convinience to me, so for once I may become active in a wiki. Seeing how much improving is needed reduces my motivation greatly, but if I get past that I'm sure that I can do some favorable things here. Also, thanks for helping make the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia so great. With the exception of the Main Page, it is very awesome and helpful. Your contributions there have had a great impact. --TerraGamerX 00:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Is Davy 1 still on the Wiki? Can you find out if the user by the name http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Davy_1 is still on tthe wiki he won't replir to my messages ans he has only made 11 edits, I wanted to ask his premission before making Advanced Cyrstal Beast Daimond Wolf because he made Crystal Beast Diamond Wolf Advanced Dark Gem 14:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Could You Help Me? Would the temeplets that are set up for adding Booster Packs and Single Cards work on another Wikia site? I want to help the guys at Naruto CCG and I like the design you guys have, but I don't know if the Established Standards temeplet will work on there site. Matthew * Leave me a note when logged in, please.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC)